Let us train you
by Akartoshi
Summary: Jason loves his pokemon. They are his pride, his companions and his enjoyment. His pokemon, however, see him as more than that. Much more. Rated M for lemons. MxFxFxF oneshot Written for SirCreepington9th


**Hey and welcome to my first oneshot. This was kind of an experiment; something I wanted to do so that I could work on writing lemons better. Obviously, it isn't going to be a masterpiece, but I thought it was good enough to publish. If you do not like it, please tell me what I did wrong, or could have done better. It is quite vexatious when people put up reviews with "0/10 this sucked" but don't elaborate.**

 **With that being said, enjoy the story.**

* * *

"Wow! That was awesome!" Jason cried, stroking his Charizard. "Just don't burn the house down." He added jokingly. "Char!" replied the charizard and nuzzled him. Out of nowhere, a blue canine ran at him before tackle-hugging him. "Ario!" Yelled his Lucario. "Aalright Luca, don't be so jealous of Pheonix!" He told his Lucario with a playful slap. As he was getting up from Luca's tackle, a cry of "Zooroooaaarrrk!" was heard as Jason was helplessly tackled by yet another pokemon. "Whoa, Midnight!" He cried as he lost his footing and fell next to the charizard, who jumped up in surprise and knocked his lucario on the ground. They all landed in a big pile on top of one another. "S-sorry Pheonix!" Jason apologized, as he tried to stand up. The three pokemon were all preventing him from getting to his feet. "Excuse me!" He asked politely. Nobody moved, but Midnight proceeded to lick his face, and Pheonix nuzzled him again.

He resorted to his next tactic. "That's it!" He cried, as he reached for under Pheonix's wing. With his other hand, he reached for Midnight's belly and stroked his hands up and down on the two pokemon. They both giggled uncontrollably as he tickled them, until he was finally let free. Luca, however, was still holding on his leg, so he reached for under her chin and scratched it, causing her to jerk her head up. "Luca! Ari-ario!" She giggled.

Finally, he was free and was back on his feet. "Gimme a second." He told the three girls, as he switched apps on his Pokétech, until he reached a translator. "Now that we have finished training, do you all want to grab a bite to eat?" He asked. The three pokemon replied with "Yes!", "Sure!" and "Sounds good!" Jason chuckled. "You all never have a full belly, eh?" He told them jokingly. "Yeah, tell that to Pheonix." Luca replied, as Pheonix rolled her eyes. Jason just laughed. "Now now, there's nothing wrong with Pheonix, or any of you. You are all perfect in my eyes." He answered.

"Kiss ass!" mumbled Midnight. Jason just ignored her comment and went back inside his log cabin. They had been training outside for a couple hours, enjoying the privacy of Unova's pinwheel forest.

His three pokemon; Luca the Lucario, Pheonix the Charizard and Midnight the Zoroark were his lifetime companions. Since he was 5, he hatched them, fed them and took care of them. He viewed them as his most prized possessions and was proud of them all. They however, had much more feelings on top of that.

Once inside, he cooked some meat and potatoes for himself as well as some poffins and berry mixes for the pokemon. During this time, he let them do whatever they wanted, so they all went outside for a bit.

"You know, Midnight, I honestly thought you were about to grab his pants and pull them off when we were in that huddle." remarked Luca.

"Hey, at least I am trying! You are just doing fuck-all and waiting for him to make a move on you." Midnight retorted.

"She has been. Her idea of making a move is pulling on his leg a little." Pheonix added.

"W - I wasn't - ugh. If you have any better idea on how to win him over, be my guest Pheonix." Luca snapped back.

"Well, literally almost every male pokemon in Unova fancies one of us. It's just that he is a frustrating human who doesn't even know that his own pokemon wanna fuck him!" Midnight replied.

"I know… but honestly; I really don't know how much we can keep this up. You know… 'cos we're all going in heat…"

The other two pokemon agreed, and begun to think.

"Ugh, why won't he love us!" Asked Luca.

"He doesn't know." Replied Pheonix. "And we can't just tell him. It would ruin everything." She added.

"I want him inside of me." Midnight simply said, as the two turned to her, blushing. Though they all knew that would never happen, they all wished it would. All three begun to fantasize about fun times with their master, when they were snapped out of their daydream by his voice.

"Luca, Pheonix, Midnight! Dinner is served!"

Dinner was enjoyed by all the pokemon and Jason. "Thanks for the delicious meal!" Midnight happily told Jason through mouthfuls of poffin. "No problem!" He replied and scratched her chin. The other two pokemon looked on jealously. For them all, it was always a battle of who gets more time with Jason, and they knew that Midnight was currently winning the competition. "Would you like me to help you clean up?" Luca quickly spurted. "Sure! Thank you so much!" He replied, stroking Luca, as she shot Midnight a taunting smirk. Pheonix, who was losing the battle quickly offered, "Jason, would you like dessert?"

Jason had a sweet tooth, and three pokemon always knew how to create the perfect meal. He beamed and stroked Pheonix's head. "Thank you all so much! You are all the best pokemon ever!" He cried.

After Jason had a full stomach, he decided to call it a night. As for his pokemon, they all sat in the living room. "You know… we have to tell him about what we really feel." Pheonix suggested.

"I mean… I want to but I just don't know how to tell him…"

"I wish he would love us…" Luca replied.

"I want him to fuck me over a table!" Midnight added. "Arceus, I am in heat and I don't know how long I can fucking resist ripping off his pants!" She cried.

"M...me too…" Pheonix replied.

"I want to suck him off..." Luca answered, drooling a little as she fantasized about what she would do with him.

All three of them were in heat. They couldn't wait until the day came where they could engage with their master.

"J-jason…" Midnight mumbled. She was rubbing herself, calling his name. "Damn it you naive piece of shit!" She suddenly yelled. "When I see him, I am just going to tell the truth. I can't resist anymore!" She cried. The other two pokemon agreed to. "I...love…" cried Luca, who was also rubbing herself.

At this time, Jason came down for a drink of water. He slowly filled up a glass and gulped it down. The pokemon heard him turning on the tap and decided to go tell him their true feelings.

Jason was washing the cup when he noticed the three pokemon crowd around him. "H-hey! What's up?" He asked.

"Jason… you know how some trainers… engage… with their p-pokemon?" asked Luca coyly.

"Oh, those disgusting people?" He asked. All three pokemon took a direct blow to their feelings.

"D-disgusting?" Midnight questioned.

"Yeah, what about them?" Jason answered. Everyone sat in silence. Jason cleared his throat. "Don't worry, I promise I would never, ever, look at you guys like that. You are my pokemon, and I want you to feel safe."

All of them felt as if he literally shot them. Luca was holding back tears, Midnight growled and Pheonix was so upset.

"Wh-what's wrong…? I promise! I won't do something sick like that, believe me." He added, trying to reassure them.

"Sick… huh…" Luca choked. Pheonix ran away, and Luca followed. Midnight growled more, but turned away and left. "Guys, what is wron-"

SLAM. The sudden sound from the door closing startled Jason. "Man… what the hell?" He thought out loud, and resumed cleaning up.

The three sat in silence. "D-disgusting…?" Luca said, repeating Jason. Midnight slammed her fist into the floor. "Fucking IDIOT!" She roared, venting her frustration.

"He thinks we are sick." mumbled Pheonix.

"I can't stand the heat… but he'll never love us…" replied Luca.

"I want him to fuck me, and fuck me but his narrow minded brain is fucking ANNOYING!" Midnight yelled. Though she hid it well, she was really struggling to cope with her heat. "Damn it, I need Jason inside of me."

Once again, the pokemon started thinking of ways to either win him over or bounce on his dick. "J-Jason!" Luca mumbled as she touched her swollen sex. Pheonix was drooling too, thinking about Jason. "Fuck me haaarder!" Midnight cried. She inserted a finger into herself, and thought about all the fun things she would do if he was here.

Well, he was. Jason had been feeling bad and headed over to them to apologize for… whatever he did wrong. He approached the door and heard yelling. Breathing in, he started to think of what he would say, when he picked up on their conversation.

"Oh my Arceus… they… they want me to…" Jason thought out loud. "No… they… I…" he stuttered. He couldn't even think straight.

Luca was sniffing the air. "Oh, shit! Is that his scent?" She cried. The other pokemon sniffed out his scent. "Fuck!" Midnight screamed. "Maybe he didn't hear us…" Pheonix assured. They all went around the corner, to see a shocked and somewhat horrified Jason.

"Y-yo-you… w...w-want me t-" He couldn't even finish his sentence when Midnight quickly jumped forward. "Jason, I am so fucking sorry! We are all in heat, and we need a male inside us! Jason, please!"

"W-what? No! I will get you a male zoroark instead. I am human, you are a pokemon!"

"Jason, please, you don't understand! I… I love you! We love you!"

At those words, Jason shrunk. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Slowly, he backed up against the wall. Seeing him so shocked started to turn Midnight on. She suddenly had a change of plans, and slowly advanced forward. "Jason… I love you. I've waited for this moment…"

"M-midnight! CUT IT OUT! This is wrong!" He yelled. Midnight did not listen. He had backed up into a dead end with nowhere else to go. The black canine grinned slyly as she put both her arms next to his shoulders much like males normally do, pinning him against the wall."S-STOP IT! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Frantically, he looked at his other pokemon. They were unsure and shy, but they wanted nothing more than to ride his dick, and none stepped up. With nowhere to go, he shrank down into a seating position as Midnight evilly grinned, with her arms surrounding his two shoulders. "Please, don't do this!" He cried. Midnight growled and bared her teeth. "You will stay here." She ordered, as Jason whimpered. He was at her mercy.

She practically ripped his jeans off of him as Jason blushed uncontrollably. Slowly, Luca and Pheonix also advanced forward and Luca gently removed his boxers. He gulped, still scared, embarrassed and upset. Midnight put a paw on his chest and pushed him against the wall, making sure he was still pinned but lowered her head to his shaft. Still grinning, she slowly gave it a lick with her tongue and the others joined her. Though Jason tried not to show any emotions, he couldn't help let a moan of pleasure escape him. Their tongues caressed his sensitive member and it tingled in pleasure. Finally, he was fully erect. "Please…" he pleaded one last time, as the canine got ontop of him.

Midnight locked lips with his, invading his mouth as she slammed herself onto his dick. Her powerful muscles worked magic on Jason. It felt amazing, but this was so… wrong. She too felt his rigid member protrude into her vagina and cried out in pleasure but it was muffled by the kiss. Slowly, she lifted herself up again and started bouncing on his meat in a rhythmic pattern. As she bounced on him, she accidentally let go of their kiss crying out in pleasure. "Ohhhhh my arceus Jason! Harder! Yes! Fuuuck!" She yipped as she rode him. He didn't reply, but secretly, he felt the same. Midnight was great in bed; she knew how to pleasure her mate, and half of Jason was enjoying it. His sensible side, however, was not. Regardless, she rode him like a maniac, and soon her bouncing and breathing rate increased. "Oh Arceus, I am going to cum, I am going to fucking cuuuuuu-" Midnight flung her head and red hair back as she howled in pleasure. Her entire vagina quivered, tightening around Jason's dick as her fluids flowed out from her sex. Her milking and massaging on his member was too much for Jason as he grunted in pleasure, shooting his seed straight into her. "Fuuuck!" She cried, panting and exhausted. After having their orgasm, she slowly got off his dick, giving him one more kiss as a very horny Phoenix climbed next to him.

Pheonix was very shy, but also wanted to make him hers. She huffed a little, and lowered herself on him, impaling his cock. Her dripping wet pussy was like an oven. As she bounced, the pleasure combined with the burning heat really turned on Jason. "Jason!" She cried, and huffed a small flame. She picked up pace but she needed more. She then put her wings around him and slammed herself deep into him, engulfing his throbbing erection as she screamed in pleasure. "OH ARCEUS, THAT SPOT RIGHT THERE! OH FUCK!" Jason was hitting her G-spot and she was driven over the edge, screaming and spitting harmless fire all over the place as her hot, soaking pussy exploded on his shaft. As much as Jason tried to refuse, her insides were tight, hot and as it clamped down on him, his penis spasmed uncontrollably as they both came together. Eventually, Pheonix rolled off of him.

Jason sat there awkwardly as Luca advanced forward. "W-wait!" He stammered. "C-can this wait?" He asked. Luca shook her head and gripped his member. As a fighting type, she was super built, and took all 8 inches in her mouth like a champ. As she bobbed up and down on him, his dick started to quiver. Eventually, he was fully erect again. Seeing as he was now rejuvenated, she grinned and got on him. "Change of plans?" She asked. He didn't reply, so she just landed on him, succeeding in getting a gasp from him. A moan of pleasure escaped from Luca. "Arceus… you are damn tight…" he whispered. Her narrow passage was being opened by his dick and it felt so satisfying. She smiled at the compliment, but it was soon replaced with a moan. "Uuuugh!" She cried. Her muscular walls milked his dick thoroughly, and as she increasingly bounced on him, they pushed each other to their peak, screaming as they came together. "YEEEEEEES" She cried.

Slowly, the three pokemon cuddled against an exhausted Jason. Time flew and the morning came. He honestly did not know hot he felt. Never had he considered his pokemon his mate, nor did he look at them that way… but now that they all had made love with him, he realized they were serious. "Jason?" Asked Midnight. He looked up at her.

"I am soo fucking sorry for doing that last night! I was in heat and I wasn't thinking…"

"I too, I should not have done that…" Pheonix replied.

"Jason, please forgive me!" cried Luca.

Jason smiled and ruffled their fur. "I guess that was very, uh, sudden… but I should not have been so blind to not know how you all felt." He replied. "You know... you all are kinda cute…" he added with a blush. The pokemon smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Jason!" They cried. After suffocating him, he got up, realizing that they were eyeing him lustfully. "W-wow, you aren't tired?" He asked. "Not if it is with you!" Luca replied. He blushed a little, sighing, and unzipped his boxers.

The next few days were about to be filled with him pleasuring his pokemon.

* * *

 **Hooray! I completed my first oneshot. I actually made this after I saw someone request it on another fanfic. If you guys want to request your own oneshots, go ahead! Please give criticism and review if you liked this. Thank you! Oh, if this receives good reviews, I will continue it. Peace out!**


End file.
